


The Olympic Swimmer's Guide to Seduction

by PageOne_2020



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Friends make the world go round, Haru and Makoto are roommates, M/M, post-Rio Olympics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PageOne_2020/pseuds/PageOne_2020
Summary: Rin has known Haru for years.  But after finishing the Rio Olympics together and moving back to Tokyo, he can't help wondering - Has Haru always been that hot?So when he hears his friend has no interest in relationships...Challenge accepted.
Relationships: Matsuoka Gou/Mikoshiba Seijuurou, Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Comments: 31
Kudos: 78





	1. Pick your Target

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all. This is me, trying a new story style. Be advised the rating may go up.
> 
> I have plans to finish this but there's no update schedule set up. If all goes well, it'll be a new chapter every weekend; however, inspiration doesn't always strike consistently so be advised.
> 
> Otherwise, happy reading!

After two years in Australia, Rin knew it was time to go back to Japan. It was time to compete in tournaments and prepare for the international stage.

So, after two years in an Australian university and attending Rio Olympics (winning numerous medals in the process, both on the world stage and in several competitions along the way), Rin got a transfer back to a Japanese university. In Tokyo, actually. Not the same one Haru and Makoto went to, but it was in the same city.

Rin came back knowing what he wanted – another shot at the Olympics, more gold medals, and world prestige.

The Red-head knew a lot about what he wanted, actually. He knew he wanted to compete, make a name for himself, and pursue his life-long dream.

And, staring at a particular set of washboard abs fresh out of the swimming pool, it occurred to him that there was more to that list of ‘wants’ than just the Olympics.

Rin had seen some cut bodies in his time. It was nature of the beast when one competed with some of the best athletes in the world. Naked torsos, sweaty bodies, locker room nudity… Rin had seen it all.

_And yet…_

Had Haru always been that hot?

Rin liked to think he would have noticed before. Lord knew they’d both spent enough time together in less than their underwear thanks to locker room changing and post-swim showers. Not to mention water-slick bodies after a good race.

A lot like now, actually. Only, something was different.

Maybe it was because they hadn’t seen each other since the Olympics in Rio. Maybe it was the sight of Haru kicking everyone’s ass in freestyle that caught his interest.

Or maybe he was just horny after years of dry spells.

Whatever the reason, Rin could not take his eyes off of those innocent little water drops. Using them to fuel a not-so innocent fantasy.

Water. It was everywhere.

Haru pulled a total playboy head-shake, spraying droplets everywhere while he stood beside the pool in all his chiseled glory. Droplets slid down his temples, past his pale parted lips fluttering with a heavy exhale. The water continued sliding down smooth skin, following the contours of Haru’s toned neck, carved pectorals, and down, down, down to his pale hips, finally disappearing into the lip of his jammers.

For the first time, Rin was actually envious of water.

He had a sudden urge to clean up all those little water trails. With his tongue. Maybe even teeth. Or both.

Even sitting beside a swimming pool filled with a dozen other athletes, Rin could. Not. Stop. Staring.

“-n. Rin. Rin!”

The redhead blinked, stirred from a sudden fantasy involving a tight grip, invasive tongue-licking, and warm skin. And water. Lots of water. 

Rin kept a (hopefully) impenetrable poker face when he looked to his left. “What?”

Mikoshiba frowned but otherwise didn’t say anything. The two of them, reclining against the pool room wall, had been watching the last of Haru’s laps. Or they were, before Rin got distracted and lost sight of any attempts at conversation.

“Momo’s meeting us for lunch. Haru says he can come. Let’s go.”

Rin’s eyes drifted back to the blue-eyed swimmer in question. Now completely out of the pool, he had a towel around his head, still dripping water onto the tile. And other places, as evidenced by several clingy droplets making their way down his back. A back that looked seriously hard. Haru didn’t exactly have broad shoulders, but his hips were narrowed, just daring anyone to grab him around the waist.

How smooth was his waist? Was it hard, like the rest of him? Was he ticklish?

“Haru’s not dressed,” Rin said, stating the obvious. Not that he was complaining. Hell, if they weren’t likely to get kicked out of the restaurant, he’d be encouraging a jammers-only luncheon. Or nothing. Nothing was also good.

“Yeah, he’s going to shower and meet us outside.”

Haru didn’t seem to mind that they were both talking like he wasn’t there, continuing to towel off while casting the swimming pool a longing glance.

Getting dressed… that sounded like fun. Would he need any help with that?

It wasn’t until Rin found two pairs of eyes staring at him that he realized he’d spoken that last thought out-loud.

The red-head had about five seconds to decide if he wanted to play along or pretend like he hadn’t said anything. Rin decided to go with something in between, meeting Haru’s gaze. “Stuff gets stolen in the locker rooms sometimes. If you want help.”

As explanations went, it wasn’t the worst. Fortunately, Mikoshiba bought it, giving Rin an offended look. “They seriously do that kind of shit in Australia?”

“It’s the outback, man.”

Haru, to Rin’s disappointment, just blinked before dashing his unintentional question with, “I’m good.”

Well, that was… fine. He needed to stop from this ogling obsession anyway. They had food to get to and apartments to sleep at. No need to make this anymore difficult than it needed to be.

********

The afternoon ogling session at the swimming pool didn’t return to Rin’s mind until a meeting a few days later with Nagisa, Rei, and Makoto. Haru was absent because of some assignment due in class.

If he were honest, the real reason Rin hadn’t thought about it was because… well, they were best friends. He didn’t think about Haru like that. Not at all. 

The only reason he was thinking about it at the moment was because his friends had brought it up.

Well, more specifically, Haru’s relationship status.

“You mean he hasn’t met anyone at school, Mako-chan?” Nagisa asked in his scratchy voice, sipping at a milkshake.

Rei, adjusting his glasses, decided to add his two yen from across the table. “Yes, I would think that someone of Haru’s status would have at least an admirer.”

Makoto gave a nervous chuckle, rubbing a hand through his caramel hair. “Well, he had one once, but… you know Haru. She started to lose interest in him pretty quick.”

“What do you mean?”

Three pairs of eyes turned to Rin. Makoto took the liberty of explaining with a shrug. “Haru’s just… not interested in people. Not that way, you know? She confessed to him once after practice. I was close enough to hear the rejection.”

“What’d he say?” Nagisa asked, curiosity practically sparking in his magenta orbs.

“Um, just that he didn’t feel that way about her and could she please leave him alone.”

The blonde winced in sympathy. “That’s our Haru-chan. Honest to a fault.”

Haru wasn’t interested… in anybody?

“How hot was this girl?” Rin asked, trying to get the relevant information.

Rei gave him a disapproving look. “The worth of a person is not measured by their physical appearance.”

“Maybe, but it doesn’t hurt. I mean, does Haru have a type, or something?”

“She was… cute. Really cute,” Makoto answered a little shyly. “But Rei’s right. And that’s how Haru thinks. He just doesn’t measure people by their physical qualities.”

“How would you know if he’s never been in a relationship with anyone? I mean, has he even screwed around before?”

Rei almost spit his soda clear across the table, blushing furiously. Apparently scandalized that Rin had just asked that question aloud in a family-friendly diner.

Nagisa, however, seemed to be giving the question serious thought. “Um, I don’t think so. I have a friend in his class, and she’s never seen him with anyone around school. I guess that doesn’t mean he isn’t seeing someone, but… we’d know about it, right?”

That was a good point. Haru was honest and he really wasn’t the type to sneak around with people. Assuming he even had the emotional know-how to actually find someone attractive.

So did that mean… he’d never end up dating anyone?

A mischievous side deep inside Rin that didn’t get much time to come out for air anymore started to wonder if it was possible for Haru to be attracted to someone. And, more importantly, what it would take for that to happen.

What _would_ it take?

Was it women? Was it men? Was it a feature, like the ass or the face? Or was it like the others said, and Haru relied more on personality than physical traits?

What would it take for Haru to sleep with someone? Or even… fall in love?

Rin tuned out the rest of lunch conversation, so lost in thought he barely noticed when their lunch was brought out.

Because that mischievous side had just joined up with his competitive nature. And what they had come up with was an idea. An idea that everyone at the table would tell him was a bad one, but an idea that Rin couldn’t help being intrigued by.

If it were possible for Haru to be emotional enough to actually get aroused by another human being… what would it take?

To Rin, that almost sounded like a challenge.

And if there was one thing Rin never did, it was back down from a challenge.

********

Not to brag, but Rin knew a lot of people. Even having been in Australia for the last two years, and before his two years at high school gone for six, he made a lot of friends in Japan. And not just friends with people on the swim team.

So, needless to say, he had quite a few resources when it came to testing Haru.

At first, it started out as a bit of a game. And, ok, maybe a favor to a friend. Because, let’s face it, Haru needed a life. If Rin maybe set him up for a few meetings with people that may suit his requirements for a romantic partner, he was really trying to help his buddy. And if this also helped satisfy Rin’s own personal curiosity, that was a convenient coincidence.

Five blind dates later and he still had nothing.

Well, technically they weren’t ‘dates’. Please. Rin was good, but he wasn’t that good – getting Haru to do anything besides swim and go to class required a national decree, never mind get him to put in effort dressing up and taking someone out.

So, instead, Rin set up a few meetings.

The first person he sent in was a woman. She was voluptuous, the vision of everyone’s ideal model. Actually, she had been one before going to school full-time. The woman, Hana, sat down with Haru for lunch one day in the cafeteria.

No dice. Sure, she got Haru to give her his number, but after three days of silence it was obvious he had no interest.

Next was a man.

Also a model. Although not of the clothing variety – he’d done mostly swim suits and perfume commercials.

Even with the shared interest in jammers, the coffee break only lasted forty-five minutes, at which point Haru excused himself to go work on homework. They didn’t even exchange numbers.

The other three people Rin sent out were two women and another man. Different personalities – a librarian, an environmentalist, and an artist from Haru’s program. Different appearances – skinny, short, lumpy, and it didn’t make a difference. None of it did.

Haru was about as close to getting laid as Rin was to taking a trip to the moon.

Was Rin going to give up?

Hell no.

Things were getting serious. Rin had accepted this challenge, and there was no way in hell he was giving up just because the going got tough (it didn’t matter to Rin that no one had actually initiated this challenge in the first place – a challenge was a challenge, whether set as a personal goal or not).

Which meant there was only one option left.

Looking at Haru from across the training pool, Rin could only think of one thing:

_If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself_

********

Rin waited until the swim team was done with practice. He took the train from his university to Haru’s, waiting in the locker rooms while the rest of Haru’s team was in the showers.

He waited. And waited.

Haru was the last one to leave. Mostly because he was the last one out of the pool and he took a shower five times longer than everyone else, either in the process of shedding dead skin or trying to actually meld with the droplets in the drain.

When Haru was done, he and Rin were the only ones in the locker room.

The red-head, standing at the end, watched Haru. He was clad only in jammers, towel slung around his bare shoulders, not paying the other any attention as he gathered his things. Haru, as always, was standing in that straight-backed way of his, head hanging down, strands of raven hair sticking to the sides of his face.

Rin didn’t wait for him to finish packing.

Haru saw him out of the corner of his eye. “Rin,” He greeted, turning those sapphire eyes in his direction.

The raven-haired man shut his locker door, but before he could do anything else, Rin was in his space.

Not just in his space. Rin crowded against his body, slamming his hands onto either side of Haru’s face, metal reverberating beneath his palms. Using his chest, he pushed Haru’s body until it hit the lockers, feeling the damp of Haru’s skin beneath his shirt, the warmth of his chest.

Haru, the damned statue, didn’t even blink.

Trying to change that, Rin moved his face close. Their noses almost touching. He could feel he heat of Haru’s breath on his lips, warmth flooding down his chest where their upper bodies touched.

Rin was overcome with a sudden urge to do more with his hands than just cage Haru against the lockers.

So he did.

Haru didn’t move when Rin’s palms found the slender waist he’d been eyeing days ago. The skin was just… god, it was so intoxicating, smooth, and firm from the swimmer muscles. Like a map he could follow forever, and Rin did, sliding his hands up Haru’s side ever so slowly.

He didn’t take his gaze away from the other, staring into those sapphire eyes like they were a pool he could drown in.

Haru’s head fell back against the locker with a small clang. His eyes were dilated to the size of a yen coin, narrowed in an expression Rin couldn’t name.

“Rin.”

Haru’s breathy voice stopped Rin hands right over the other’s shoulder blades, seconds away from pulling their bodies even closer than they already were.

“What are you doing?”

What was he doing? Wasn’t it obvious?

It took a swallow to hydrate Rin’s surprisingly dry throat before he could answer. “Seducing you. What does it look like?”

Haru’s warm hands clasped Rin’s wrists, pulling them away from his body. With effort, the red-head took a step back. Feeling… well, he wasn’t quite sure what he was feeling, but it wasn’t good.

That is, until the other swimmer, still holding Rin’s wrists, leaned in close. So close, Rin almost started from the sudden warm breath on his ear.

“Is that the best you can do?”

Rin couldn’t contain his surprise, freezing in place. It was a surprise that quickly vanished when Haru pulled away, the teasing glint in his eye visible in the half-lit locker room before the dark-haired swimmer grabbed his duffle bag and padded out of the swim building.

It wasn’t until Haru’s figure disappeared into the hallway that Rin allowed the smirk to take over his face.

_Haru had just given him permission._

It was on. It was _so_ on.

Rin was going to win Haru over. Even if it took him until the next Olympics to do it.

This was one challenge he wasn’t walking away from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts at any point in the reading process, so leave a comment if you have time (Unless you hate it, then please don't tell me - my ego is fragile enough as it is). Thanks for reading!


	2. Consult the Experts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally put something together! I'm so proud of myself... only took a month XD
> 
> Thank you so much for all the bookmarks, kudos, and comments - it really motivated me to think about a story that isn't my normal area of writing.

_ Seducing Haruka Nanase _

_Obstacle 1: he’s already in love with some(thing) else_

_Obstacle 2: he only takes his clothes off to swim_

_Solutions:_

  1. _~~find a way to get Haru’s clothes off without swimming~~ _**_that’s not a solution_**
  2. _Find a way to swim and have a conversation at the same time. ~~Alternatively, convince Haru to skip the conversation and just do it in the pool~~ ~~~~_
  3. _create a date that’s unique and water-related_



Rin bit the edge of his pen, looking at his list. The last idea looked the most promising, honestly. Because the first one… well, he was good, but there was only so much a mere mortal could do.

“What ‘cha doin’, Rin? Jotting down some notes?”

“Just making a grocery list,” The redhead quickly covered, hiding his notepad from sight. The last thing he wanted was his womanizer teammate to notice he was trying to get laid the hard way.

_Wait a second…_

“Hey, Izaya.”

His teammate, who was admittedly very cut (like most of them), but paired with his sharp face and chocolate eyes, garnered attention from both men and women alike. His pleasant personality also didn't hurt, friends with most of the team, Rin among them.

Izaya turned away from watching the last of practice with a smile. “Yeah, Rin?”

“Have you ever… I don’t know… had to work at wooing someone?”

And like a light turned on in a dark room, Izaya’s eyes got a strange sparkle. “You looking for dating advice?”

“My friend is,” Rin covered, then wanted to slap himself for the lame ‘friend’ excuse that no one ever believed. And, from the look on Izaya’s face, he was among the disbelievers.

But Izaya didn’t try to be a dick about it, pulling up a neighboring chair with a screech. Already showered and in his warmups, hair still damp, Izaya put his full attention on Rin. “Go on.”

Oi. How to describe Haru without actually describing Haru?

“This person they’re after is very… different,” he explained hesitantly. “They’re really obsessed with the water but they don’t like much else.”

Izaya pursed his lips for a few seconds before he shrugged. “Everyone’s got another interest.”

“What do you mean?”

A sigh. “Whenever I’m trying to get a girl to go out with me, I do some research. Find out what she likes, what she doesn’t. I arrange dates around that. Surprise her with my intuition,” he smirked, obviously pleased with himself.

“Ok,” Rin frowned, not entirely sure what he meant by 'research'.

“Have you tried asking their friends?”

“Our friends are mutual,” the redhead answered, not noticing he’d dropped the third party in the dating ruse.

“Then you’ll have to get creative.”

“What do you mean?”

Izaya waggled his eyebrows. “Time to learn from the master.”

* * *

“Haru-chan?”

“Hmm?”

“Has Rin been acting… odd lately?”

Haru froze almost imperceptibly in the act of blending the pencil lines on his paper. Nagisa didn’t notice. “Why ask me?”

“I mean, you know him pretty well.”

“What’s going on?” Makoto asked, plopping down beside the two. They were perched on a small half-wall surrounding a large oak tree, shaded and thankfully free of bird poop.

Nagisa chuckled nervously, hand rubbing the back of his neck. “Um, I was just a little worried about Rin-chan. Has he seemed a little different to you?”

“How so?”

“I feel like… I don’t know, like he’s stalking us?”

Haru lifted his eyes from the paper, finally taking interest in the conversation, when Makoto shrugged sheepishly. “Uh… yeah, actually. I haven’t seen him in a week, but I feel like every time I turn around lately someone’s watching me. That what you’re talking about?”

“Yeah! Like now – I can feel eyes on me.”

Haru froze in the midst of outlining an ocean landscape. “I know what you mean,” Makoto muttered, glancing around like the offending spy was going to pop out of the milling students and shout ‘Gotcha!’. “Wait… does that bush look like it’s got eyes?”

All three students turned to the bush in question. Sure enough, it rustled, and a moment later, a suspiciously familiar redhead was fast-walking down the sidewalk.

“Do you think… maybe he wants to tell us something?” Makoto asked, emerald eyes perplexed as they watched Rin’s fast-disappearing back.

“I don’t think it’s us,” Nagisa said in that particularly suggestive tone of his. “He’s only around whenever Haru-chan is.”

“You’re imagining things,” Haru finally put in, speaking towards the notepad in his lap.

“I don’t know, Haru, I think Nagisa’s got a point,” Makoto countered, pulling a water bottle from his backpack. “Maybe you should try talking to him.”

“Rin will come find me when he’s ready.”

Nagisa and Makoto exchanged a look over Haru’s head, wordlessly agreeing to drop the subject. For now.

Something was going on. It was just a matter of time before they figured out what.

* * *

Rin didn’t usually have a problem with Haru.

Ever since they were kids, Rin could get what he wanted if he kept pushing. Keep pushing, and the other would finally cave. Like the medley relay. Or the Big Bad Career Decision that finally culminated in a trip to Australia.

No task was too outlandish if it meant getting something from Haru.

Unfortunately for Rin, dating didn’t really work that way.

He’d tried the whole kabedon move. That didn’t work. Which meant… subtly. Something Rin would be the first to agree was not his strong suit. Anyone who knew him would be the second.

Sure, he’d dated before. He’d done the whole relationship thing before (although arguably both times he’d been too busy with swimming to put much effort in, but they still counted). Yet, none of that experience helped him now. Because Haru… wasn’t a normal person. And when it came to abnormal people, one didn’t do normal things.

Hence the week of information-gathering (AKA stalking. Tomato, Tomahto) at the advice of his completely normal womanizer teammate.

And what did Rin have to show for it?

Absolutely nothing.

Izaya’s advice wasn’t exactly bad, it was just that Rin and Haru had known each other a long time. There wasn’t a lot they didn’t know about each other. And while tromping around the shrubbery had been educational and not exactly bad for his tan, it hadn’t helped Rin formulate the next step in the not-dating scheme.

What was he supposed to do with someone like Haru?

“Something wrong?”

Sousuke was giving Rin an amused look. Well, what passed for amused on Sousuke’s face – eyebrow raised, lip pulled up into a barely-there smirk.

“Nothing’s wrong,” Rin growled, frustration making him defensive. Or maybe that was the hunger talking. Probably both.

“Uh huh. ‘Nothing’s wrong’. Very convincing,” Sousuke said, imitating what was supposed to Rin’s tone of voice. Not that he sounded like that. Because that imitation sounded grouchy. And Rin was not grouchy.

The redhead pushed the straw around his iced tea – something he’d gotten used to drinking in Australia – while he considered if it were worth the effort deflecting.

Sousuke sighed, teal eyes glittering in the afternoon light. “If you’re not going to say, I’m going to start guessing.”

More silent scowling before Sousuke made good on his threat.

“It has to do with-“

“Haru.”

“-The swim race, right?”

They spoke at the same time. Rin found himself scowling even harder and trying not to break his straw while Sousuke gave him a confused look.

“Did you say… Haru?”

Rin couldn't use food as a distraction since the ramen had yet to arrive. Was there any other way to get out of this conversation?

“Rin. What’s going on?” Sousuke finally asked, sounding concerned.

The redhead felt a pang of guilt. The last time Haru had bothered him, he and Rin had fallen out in middle school, much to the detriment of the redhead’s career. Of course his friend was worried. Of course.

Time to come clean.

“I’m trying to seduce him.”

Poor Sousuke, who’d been in the midst of sipping some tea, almost spewed it halfway across the table.

Rin, wordlessly, passed his friend a napkin. 

“…did you say what I think you just did?” Sousuke finally managed in a hoarse voice after he’d regained speech.

“If I’d known it was going to be this hard, I wouldn’t have agreed to do it,” Rin growled, kicking a leg up on the opposite chair.

“…you agreed to do… Oi.” Sousuke took a moment to massage his temples. Which was stupid, because if anyone had a headache, it was Rin.

Their food arrived at that moment, one bowl of ramen for each. The redhead, too hungry to notice his friend’s distress, started seasoning with salt. Not that it wasn’t salty enough, but whenever he got hungry he wanted things salty. Probably some byproduct of all his time outdoors.

God, was that heavenly. Did ramen always taste that good? Maybe he should order a second bowl. And then a third to take home.

“What happened, exactly?” Sousuke finally said. He was looking at Rin with his usual laser-beam eyes, not even glancing down as he started scooping up his own ramen.

Rin shrugged, trying to swallow before saying, “He’s never dated before.”

“…and that’s your problem why?”

The redhead rolled his eyes. How hard was that to understand? “I wanted to see if it was possible to get him laid.”

Sousuke managed not to spit broth out the second time he choked, although his eyes did bug out and he started smacking against his chest like there was something stuck in his throat.

"Dude, are you Ok?"

“What did you just say?” the dark-haired rasped, like there was any possibility he’d misheard.

“I said I wanted to see if I could get him laid. I tried throwing some of my friends at him, but nothing. So I used myself.”

“…you used your… Oh god.”

“What? I’m hot. Lots of people would love to tap this. Anyway, I started moving in on him but he pushed me away. Said something about me needing try again. Only with more effort.”

It was a challenge he didn’t intend to lose, dammit. What was so hard about that?

Sousuke, at this point, had quit eating, head falling into his open palms with all the ceremony of the recently-bereaved. Which was stupid – it was just dating. Nobody had died. Yet.

“You going to eat that?” Rin asked, already mostly done with his bowl.

When Sousuke didn’t answer, the redhead started flagging down the waitress for another serving. After he’d ordered, the dark-haired adult had finished processing and finally lifted his head.

“So let me get this straight: You’re trying to get Haruka Nanase to sleep with you.”

The redhead frowned. That… well, that wasn’t wrong, but… it sounded so… blasé. So ordinary. He’d like to think, by that point, they were more than a good lay to each other. Haru was… more. 

Sex friends? Rin had done that before but Haru wasn’t really like that. And for a guy that revered touching people, the redhead didn’t need any extra research to know his friend wouldn’t be down for just screwing whenever the mood struck them.

What, exactly, did he want from Haruka Nanase?

Sousuke, recognizing the confusion on the other's face, released a sigh. “If you figure out what you want from him, you’ll know what to do.”

“But… how do I figure out what I want?” Rin finally asked, meeting a pair of familiar teal eyes.

Sousuke frowned, using the contemplative silence to chow through the ramen. “That’s what dating’s about, isn’t it?” he asked after a few slurpy spoonfuls.

“Yeah, I guess, but we’ve known each other for basically ten years.”

“You weren’t there for half of those.”

“Well, whatever,” Rin waved off the point, barely noticing when his second bowl of ramen arrived. “What’s the point? I already know what food he likes, where he lives, what his favorite sport is, what he does to calm down. I know that when he’s getting too introspective to think straight I need to kick his ass. I know where he’s ticklish, his ears are sensitive, and he doesn’t realize he’s about to get hypothermia until his body starts shivering. I know he likes movies about water but then immediately after he has to go swimming… what’s with that look?”

Sousuke had finished most of his bowl, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed. Rin knew that look. It was the look Sousuke got when he was trying to correct a swimmer’s form.

He'd found the solution to Rin's problem.

“…Rin, do you hear yourself?”

“What?” The other asked, back to being defensive. What did he say?

Sousuke quirked an eyebrow like he did when Nitori wasn’t using enough lift in his strokes. “You know all these things about the guy and you want to sleep with him. What does that sound like to you?”

“I don’t know,” The other growled, leaning forward in his chair. “That’s why I’m asking you. What the fuck do you think’s been bothering me all week?”

Sousuke seemed to consider something before letting out a breath and going back to his ramen bowl. “You want a relationship.”

“…I guess, but what does that-“

“You want Haru to fall in love with you.”

It was Rin’s turn to choke. This time on air. “ _Love_? What the fu- You can’t go saying shit like that!” he finally rasped after a few seconds of sipping tea.

Sousuke was unperturbed. “That’s what I’m hearing. You know all these things about Haru and you want more. Now you’ve got to get him to feel the same. But you don’t know how, and that’s what’s frustrating you.”

Rin opened his mouth to respond, looking a bit like a fish gasping for water as the other’s words finally sank in.

That… that wasn’t true, was it? Sure, he knew a lot about Haru, but that didn’t mean…

Granted, there weren’t a lot of people – well, no one, actually – that Rin would put this much effort into dating. He’d never done so in the past. So… what was different this time? Was he just trying to win Haru over? To rub it in his face that, yes, Rin was so damned amazing Haru couldn’t live without him?

Because… that sounded a lot like… liking someone. Loving someone, maybe.

He wanted to see Haru get laid. But maybe… maybe Rin wanted it to be him. He wanted Haru to chose him, from all the other people in the world. He wanted his friend to see him for who he was, and still want more. To want more like Rin wanted more.

…he wanted more.

Fucking hell. Sousuke was right.

“Oh my god,” Rin groaned, ramen forgotten as his head fell into his hands. “How did I miss this?”

“You’re a thick-headed idiot who can’t focus on more than one thing at a time. I’m impressed you made it this far, honestly.”

“You’re not helping,” Rin snapped, mind feeling both clearer than it had in weeks and foggy at the same time. “What the hell do I do now?”

He’d tried to set Haru up with other people, for Christ’s sake. That wasn’t exactly common procedure in the manual of Dating 101. Although, arguably, he’d been trying to figure out what Haru liked… maybe so he could change his own performance, but whatever – still not going to help him win the other over.

“You said it yourself,” Sousuke finally answered, “You know Haru better than anyone. Better than most, anyway,” he added when Makoto sprang to mind. “What do you need to do?”

Rin finally lifted his head from his hands to look at his friend. A friend who was trying to get a to-go bowl for the redhead’s ramen since it was obvious he wasn’t going to finish it at the moment.

He did know Haru better than most people. They’d known each other since elementary school. Then high school, then international competitions. Professionally, they were a huge part of each other’s lives.

Rin had to make Haru see that, personally, they could have the same thing.

How else had he gotten Haru to move forward? Rin had to show him new things. How great things could be. It had taken a lot of coaxing on the redhead’s part (And money – a trip to Australia wasn’t exactly cheap), but it had worked in the past.

He’d have to do the same thing this time. He’d have to tempt Haru with how easy and great things could be by showing him.

What did a relationship with Rin look like? What did he want Haru to see?

“Sousuke.”

The other looked up, having been in the process of distributing Rin’s ramen into a to-go bowl. “Hmm?”

“Thank you.”

The other blinked, a small smile finally stretching his lips. “Any time.” Then, after paying for the meal on split checks, he had to add, “Just don’t ask for sex tips. Not really my area of expertise.”

“Hey! Like I would,” Rin snapped, giving the other a good shove on his good shoulder.

“Like you’d have sex, or…?”

“Shut up.”

Sousuke chuckled at the blush Rin was trying hard to ignore.

Finally, Rin had a plan. Now he just had to follow through with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both Rin and I needed to clarify the goals here, hence the above chit-chat. FYI, Kabedon is the hitting the wall with a 'don' sound... sort of did that last chapter, kind of :/
> 
> Drop a comment if you have time - I'd love to hear from you!


	3. Take Things Slow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks, so sorry it took a while. So far this has been one of my shortest fics and it's been the hardest to write... go figure :/
> 
> Thank you all for the comments, kudos, and bookmarks. No kidding, it's seriously motivated me to write this far, so thank you!

“So, the clothes are on the balcony to dry. Don’t forget to take them in. It’s supposed to rain tonight.”

“Mm.”

“And there’s some mackerel in the fridge. I, uh, couldn’t manage the rice, but there’s some pre-cooked soba in there. Make sure to eat at least a bowl.”

Haru grumbled internally but agreed.

“Oh, and-“

“Makoto.” The dirty-blonde blinked, surprised at being cut-off. “I used to live on my own, remember?”

He nodded. “Right. You’re right. I know that.”

“I will call you if there is a problem.”

For the first time all morning, Makoto actually let a small smile slip out. “Yeah. I know.”

Makoto, Haru’s roommate of two years, was leaving. 

Not permanently. It was only for two months. He had a job as an assistant swim coach in Kyoto on reference from one of his instructors. Makoto had an uncle that lived out there and decided to stay with him for the duration of the job to save time and money on transportation.

Ordinarily, that would have been a problem, since Haru couldn’t manage the rent on his own.

But Makoto had a friend who’d be staying with Haru in his place.

The dark-haired swimmer had yet to meet this nameless friend, but Makoto assured him there wouldn’t be a problem. And if anyone knew whether Haru would have a problem with this new person, it was Makoto. So he hadn’t pressed the issue.

Besides, it was only for two months. Ten weeks sharing space with a stranger wasn’t going to kill him. Not if it meant Makoto getting a chance to pursue his dream.

“Did you get a present?”

Makoto, who’d been in the process of patting down his pants pockets, nodded. “Yeah, it’s…”

He scanned around the floor, taking in the large duffel and backpack. It took a few seconds before he seemed to decide the present wasn’t there and hurried off to find it.

The train left in forty minutes. Makoto was cutting it close.

Their place was small, made up of a tiny kitchenette, separate area with room enough for a warn couch and four-seater table. His and Makoto’s rooms were small, but at least they were separate, dividing up the back half of the apartment. Everything was close enough that it took Makoto a matter of twenty seconds to locate his present, reappearing in the doorway with a jacket hanging off his right arm and a small gift bag in the other.

“Do you want help to the station?”

Makoto grinned, shouldering his backpack, then the duffel. “No, it’s fine. You’ve got training, remember?”

Haru frowned but didn’t argue. Mostly because it was true, but also because he knew Makoto took Haru’s career very seriously and wouldn’t relent.

Locating his ticket for the fifth time, he added, “And don’t forget, your new roommate’s showing up tomorrow morning sometime. He’s waiting for the superintendent to fix a mold problem, and he goes to school, so he’ll probably stay out of your hair for the most part.”

Makoto knew Haru really well.

That understanding went both ways. Which was how Haru knew his best friend wasn’t telling him everything. And for the first time, he started to wonder if he should be concerned about the unnamed roommate.

Makoto was a shitty liar. Mostly because he couldn’t meet someone’s eyes when he lied. But withholding the truth was different. He’d put on this half-bright smile with a slightly dull look in both eyes.

If Makoto thought he was holding out... maybe Haru should be worried.

Briefly, he thought about pushing the issue. If he pressured Makoto, the other would always relent.

But… he didn’t. His best friend would be stressed enough with the trip to Kyoto. The dark-haired swimmer didn’t want to make that worse.

His friend would never hurt him. Whatever Makoto wasn’t sharing, he had a good reason.

“Be careful.”

The dirty-blonde, in the process of opening the front door, looked back with a reassuring smile. “Yeah. You too.”

A pair of gleaming emerald eyes, overfull bags, and a glimpse of the gray sky was the last image before the door clicked shut.

The ensuing silence was… strange. Nostalgic, but not in a good way. 

Strange.

Haru didn’t have time to wallow in the sudden emptiness of his apartment. Ten minutes later, he was wearing his jammers beneath a pair of jeans, in a t-shirt and flannel on his way to training.

A good swim. He needed a swim.

It was only two months, after all.

Makoto would be back before he knew it.

* * *

“You feelin’ alright, Haru?”

The dark-haired swimmer looked up, in the midst of packing his training bag.

“Fine.”

Mikoshiba was already dressed and read to leave campus, damp orange hair hanging around his stern face. “You sure? Your swimming times were off today.”

Haru’s only answer was a flat stare.

One of his other teammates, on his way out of the locker rooms, paused and added, “Go easy on ‘im, Captain. His roommate moved out.”

“Makoto did?” Mikoshiba asked, using an outraged tone that suggested he’d been caught streaking across campus.

“Only for ten weeks,” Haru was quick to correct.

“Hmm. I see.”

Haru finally looked up from his duffel. What was with _that_ tone?

Before he could decide if he wanted to ask about that odd gleam in Mikoshiba’s golden eyes, the other grinned. “Well, don’t let it drag you down too much. If you ever get lonely, remember Momo’s still visiting. We’d love to take you out on the town sometime.”

_Yeah, maybe when I feel like having a hangover without the alcohol._

Haru managed to keep what he thought of the idea from showing on his face (There was only so long a man could listen to the Mikoshiba brothers rave about Gou Matsuoka before he started to believe he was the one in love with her). Instead, Haru nodded once. The Captain opened his mouth to say more when his phone chimed.

It was obvious Mikoshiba had read the text message by the soft grin on his face.

“Told ya Captain’s got a girlfriend!” Asahi crooned.

“Is she cute?”

“How long ‘ave you been dating?”

For the first time in Haru’s two years with Mikoshiba as Captain, he got to see the other blush.

Despite the reaction, the ginger was used to handling gossipy swimmers and didn’t bat an eye. “Don’t you guys have anything better to do than bet on my private life?”

“Nope!”

“Oi. I’m out of here.”

“Make sure to bring her flowers before the date!”

Instead of dignifying the unwanted advice with a response, Mikoshiba shouldered his bag and headed out of the locker rooms. It almost looking like he was resisting the urge to run. But managed not to, no doubt aware of how much more everyone would laugh.

Never mind they were still chuckling even after he was gone.

As the chatter of his teammates quickly faded to the background, Haru found himself reluctant to leave. Not just because of the pool – no, Mikoshiba had long ago made sure the dark-haired swimmer couldn’t stay long after practice in case he accidentally dissolved (Mikoshiba's words, not his - Haru had once spent 13 hours in the water and still remained a solid mass. A few hours after practice wouldn't make a difference. Not that anyone would listen).

But... his apartment was empty. What was there to go home to?

It was probably the only reason the twenty-year-old accepted Asahi’s offer to hang out at his sister’s restaurant after practice. Kisumi, whose hair always made Haru hungry for spicy mackerel, ended up joining them within the half hour.

And then dinner was over. The three of them parted ways at the station with a yawn and promises for the next day.

Haru had been on the train for about ten minutes when he got a text.

Makoto 19:43 _  
Hey, Haru! I’ve settled in at my Uncle’s.  
Did you eat dinner yet? How was training?_

Haru didn't like it when Makoto checked up on him. Or, that was what he thought, until he was faced with the reality of a lonely apartment for two months.

It was always nice to hear from his best friend.

19:43 Haru _  
It was fine.  
I ate with Asahi and Kisumi._

Makoto 19:45 _  
That’s great! Uncle’s going to show me around  
Kyoto tomorrow. We’re going to the Motorikyu  
Nijo Castle! I’ll be sure to send you some pictures _ _😊_

19:46 Haru _  
Ok. Sounds fun._

Makoto 19:46 _  
Yeah. Wish you were with me!_

_Me too._

_“…station. Please stand back from the doors and stay clear of pedestrian traffic. Again, this is …”_

Haru grabbed his bag, recognizing the station that had been his for the past two years. He paused long enough to shoot Makoto a quick text before heading out into the cool night.

19:49 Haru _  
Getting off the train, headed home_

Makoto 19:50 _  
Great. Text me when you get there_ _😊_

It was dark out, the city lights trapped beneath a layer of clouds, lending an eerie amber glow to the darkness. Thunder rumbled off in the distance, foretelling of the rain Makoto had warned him about only that morning.

Knowing there would soon be water literally raining down from the heavens alleviated some of Haru's gloom.

Some of it.

The apartment was dark when he got there, outer hallway illuminated by the street light out front. It was late, the streets quiet of foot traffic. The sound of him inserting the key was strangely loud in the cool air, the dark-haired swimmer twisting the knob before stepping inside.

It felt odd when he wasn’t met with the usual ‘welcome home’ or ‘how was your day?’.

Haru set his bag down and flicked the kitchen light on. It was silent.

He'd lived most of his life by himself. Somehow, sharing an apartment the past two years with his best friend had eclipsed those memories so much that being alone now felt... foreign. Unwelcome.

He needed to be in the water. That always calmed his nerves.

A bath was called for.

_Knock, Knock_

Or not.

The distraction was so welcome that Haru didn’t bother checking the eye-hole before opening the front door.

Hoodie, ruby ponytail, shark teeth, magenta eyes...

“Rin.”

“Hey, Haru," the redhead greeted, flashing a shark-toothed grin.

“What are you doing here?”

The other hefted a duffel bag. “I’m your new roommate.”

"..."

Haru slammed the door shut.

“Wait, Haru! Hey!” Rin shouted, voice muffled through the wood. “Makoto said it was ok!" A brief silence, then, "It was supposed to be a surprise.”

More silence. The dark-haired swimmer sent a text to Makoto.

Because... No. Just, no.

There had to be some mistake. Rin couldn't be his new roommate for the next two months.

Everything was still quiet outside the apartment. Haru was starting to think - starting to hope - that it was a mistake and Rin had gone home.

Until he heard a key insert in the lock.

_A key?_

The resident didn’t get to his door fast enough. “Really?” Rin snapped, stepping inside with a scowl.

“You’re not staying here."

Could he overpower Rin and strong-arm him out the door? Maybe. But Rin went to the gym a lot more than he did. So maybe not.

Maybe there was something to be said for that land training.

“Oi. It’s only two months. We've got separate rooms.” Then, the redhead grinned. “Not like that time in Australia.”

Haru was distracted from responding when his phone chimed.

Makoto 20:11  
 _Hey, I heard Rin arrived! I left some_  
 _stir-fry in the fridge if he’s hungry 😊_

Of course Makoto wouldn’t be any help. He was in on it from the start.

Traitor.

“I don't have anyplace else to stay. Did Makoto mention my apartment's unlivable until they fix the mold problem?” 

The dark-haired adult looked up from his phone in time to watch Rin raid the fridge.

Upon finding the stir fry, the redhead finally faced the other's dark look. “It's not that bad. We'll have some time to catch up and hang out. Like old-times, kind-of.”

A beat. Two.

Haru turned without a word and shut himself in the bathroom.

He was annoyed. Seriously annoyed.

This was his space. His house. His life. What the hell was Rin doing in it?

Haru tried to relax in the bath. Tried to forget his sometimes friend, sometimes rival was currently in the next room making himself at home.

It didn’t entirely work since the kitchenette was against the wall, sounds of Rin reheating stir fry coming through loud and clear. Then as he washed the dishes, after which it was finally silent. When Haru emerged from the bath several hours later, Makoto’s door was closed and the light was off. The dark-haired adult didn’t bother stopping to say ‘goodnight’ before shutting himself in his own room and going to bed.

Thunder crackled overhead. Shortly after, rain pounded against the window. Kind of like his mood, in a way - happiness on the other side of the glass, just out of reach.

And - damn. He forgot to take the clothes in from the balcony.

...

It was going to be a long two months.

Makoto couldn’t come home fast enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've already started on the next chapter and I've got a better idea where this story is going, so the update should be out faster. I'd love to hear your thoughts if you've got time, and thank you again for reading! Happy New Year!
> 
> P.S. Does anyone know if they do online classes at Japanese Universities? Curiosity has struck XD


	4. Do Something Outside Work

Rin was watching him.

Like all. The. Time.

It wasn’t just annoying, it was frustrating.

Haru pulled another lap in the college Olympic-sized pool. He was supposed to be in there running cool-down laps, but at this point, he would do whatever it took just to get his thoughts to settle. Normally, that was what the water did – it calmed his mind and his heart, put everything into perspective.

This time it didn’t. 

Haru blamed Rin.

He breached the water with another breath of air, arms arching through the pool. Come to the turn, dive under, push, swim. Another breath.

Usually, the two of them left each other alone. Normally they didn’t even see each other that much – they swam on different teams, in different pools, and worked with different coaches. Even their friend circles had diverged. Except for the occasional swim competition or group get together, they’d rarely seen each other since Rin moved back.

Now Haru was seeing him. All. The. Time. Which… was expected since they were living together.

And wasn't that just the problem.

Rin did the laundry, cooked, cleaned, and even nagged Haru about his diet. It wasn’t anything new, really. Makoto did that all the time when they were living together. But, with Makoto, Haru could just tune him out and the blonde either didn’t notice or was too polite to say anything.

Rin noticed. And he didn’t hesitate to say something.

Haru should have kicked him out while he had the chance.

His former (emphasis on _former_ ) childhood friend had made himself completely at home during the two weeks he’d been living in Makoto’s room. He made his own meals, kept his clothes in the closet, did laundry. Went on his usual morning runs and came back with a smile and ‘good morning’, even when Haru answered back with only a drowsy grunt. Hell, he’d even coerced Haru into going jogging with him on several occasions by finally snapping, ‘goddammit, Haru, at least act like a professional swimmer.’

Rin always managed to motivate him. Maybe it was that whiny voice. Or maybe it was just something about his own rival nagging his lack of work ethic that was motivating.

Whatever it was, Haru now got up at 5:30 four times a week to jog eight kilometers around the park. Sometimes eleven if Rin was feeling particularly sadistic.

It was no wonder the water wasn’t calming him down. 24-7 (or, well, 10-7, since he was only home at ten hours every day, but whatever), Rin had him on pins and needles, confused and annoyed. Sometimes irritated when Rin changed his food, sometimes relaxed when Rin was doing that quiet wordless existing thing, and sometimes confused when Rin was being unusually… nice.

The stress of the past two weeks was affecting his relationship with the water.

It was absurd.

An hour later, Haru finally – finally – felt the tension ease from his limbs. The stress of the day’s training and the confused never-ending thoughts about Rin finally melting into the droplets sloshing from his skin as the dark-haired adult pulled himself from the gym pool. He was breathing deep from the workout, chlorinated air filling his lungs, sounds of the lapping pool echoing in the cavernous room.

The water had calmed him. For a while.

But now it was time to head home. Head home early for the first time in months. He hadn’t told Rin; maybe the apartment would be his for a change.

He could only hope.

* * *

“So, how’s it going?” Makoto asked, voice surprisingly crisp over the phone.

Rin sighed. “It’s been two weeks and he hasn’t said more than ten words to me.”

Makoto chuckled. Actually chuckled in the face of his misery. “Well, Haru’s never been much of a talker.”

“Yeah, but ten words?”

“Maybe he’s just focused on swimming.” 

_Weren’t we all._

A few moments of silence as Rin navigated a busy intersection, phone braced against his ear as he balanced grocery sacks. Once he was past the noise and headed towards the apartment, Makoto asked, “Why? Do you think something’s wrong?”

Rin opened his mouth to answer, then stopped.

So far, among the redhead’s circle of friends, Sousuke was the only one who knew what this little ‘mold crisis’ was really about. Ok, sure, his apartment had a mold problem, but it wasn’t going to take two whole months to fix. He may have exaggerated. A little. And only Sousuke had figured it out. Rin had no plans to include anyone else in on his deception. Not just because he felt bad lying but also because he didn’t trust anyone else to keep their mouths shut from Haru.

And, really, what was Rin supposed to say? ‘Hey, Makoto, I’ll be staying in your apartment while I try to sleep with your childhood friend. Want me to feed your fish?’

Rin was many things. ‘Stupid’ was not one of them.

Bracing his phone against his shoulders and redistributing the grocery bags to the one arm, Rin finagled with his new apartment keys while he continued to talk. “Everything’s fine. I’m just… wondering if he’s mad at me. Or something.”

Not that he needed Makoto’s help, or anything, but maybe saying things out-loud would help jog some ideas.

It took him a minute to figure out the door wouldn't open because he'd just locked it. _Which meant..._

“And another thing, how is it you haven’t been robbed yet?”

“Haru leave the door unlocked?” Makoto asked, smile in his voice.

“Hell, more like every other day,” Rin snapped, finally unlocking the door. Something that shouldn't require a Degree in Haru to do, but did. 

The man used to live by himself. How was locking the door not natural?

Then again, Haru’d been living in Iwatobi, and locking the doors wasn’t usually necessary in such a small seaside town. But still. Two years in a place like Tokyo usually broke someone of the habit.

“Hmm, he’s doing that again?”

“...What do you mean ‘again’?”

“He got used to locking up in the first few months we’d lived there. He’s probably distracted.”

Rin set his groceries down on a counter half the size of the one he had in Australia. Haru wasn’t home yet. Not only was his training probably only half over but the place was dark, only light from the window across the room he’d opened just that morning.

“You’re home already? What about training today?” Makoto asked.

“Uh, half-day. I was thinking when Sousuke was done with therapy we could grab a movie. How’s Kyoto, by the way?”

“Oh, great! I was a little worried about teaching but the kids here are really…”

Makoto continued talking about his time there as Rin unloaded the groceries, the latter making remarks at the appropriate times. Twenty minutes later, Makoto was still chatting and Rin had sat down at the table with his newly-made lunch when the door opened.

Rin half expected some kind of burglar, then remembered he’d locked the door like a normal person when he saw a familiar pair of sapphire eyes.

“Haru?”

“And then we- wait, Haru’s home? Tell him to give me a call. I want to know about his..."

Rin waited the appropriate interval, promised to call back, and hung up with, "Give Makoto a call sometime. And what are you doing back so soon?”

Haru looked surprised, briefly, before his face morphed back into a trademark glare. He seemed to be wearing those a lot these days; wonder why.

“I could say the same to you,” the other finally said, stepping into the space before dropping his bag onto the floor.

“Half-day. You hungry? There’s salad and pork on the counter. I, uh, didn’t realize you’d be home but I can fry up some mackerel.”

At the same time he spoke, Haru was already getting the fish from the fridge. “No need.”

“Really, Haru, it’s fine. You go take a bath. I got this.”

The dark-haired swimmer gave him one of those looks. It was a new look for Rin but one he’d been seeing a lot in the past two weeks. He suspected it meant something along the lines of, _I can do this shit on my own, Rin_ , or maybe just _I don't understand what the hell you're saying._ There was no way to be sure without asking, but if it was the last one, Rin wasn't sure he wanted to know anyway.

Haru didn’t go back to preparing his fish nor did he head off for the bath. Instead, he asked, “What are you doing?”

Rin froze, taking a pointed look at his fork laden with ginger pork. “Uh, eating.”

The dark-haired swimmer joined him at the table, but without a plate of food. “I mean… this.”

“…Haru, you’re going to have to be more specific.”

The other frowned, looking genuinely frustrated, eyes scrunched up, lips twisted like he wanted to say something but didn’t know how.

And damned if Rin didn’t feel a little _twang_ in his chest. Which was… odd. That was a first.

“…Do you have any plans?”

Haru met his eyes. “What?”

“Eat something. I want to take you somewhere.”

“No.”

“Why?”

“I’m hungry.”

Rin rolled his eyes. “I’ll make your mackerel and then we can go. Please? It’ll be fun.”

Haru looked at him. Blinked. “…Fine. But I’m taking my bath first.”

He didn’t wait for consent before drifting off to the room in question, door slamming behind him. Rin debated going in there and stopping him – because at the rate Haru took a bath, they’d probably be there until Christmas – before he remembered fresh mackerel was on the line. The guy would be out as soon as he smelled the savory aromas from the fish bait cooking in his skillet.

Knowing they'd be going on a trip soon almost made the fishy smell worth it. 

Almost.

* * *

Forty minutes later, the two swimmers found themselves at the batting cages.

Yes, the batting cages.

Rin almost wished he’d had a phone out to snag a picture of Haru’s expression when he saw the place. The man honestly looked like Steve when he’d been catnapped for a bath, ocean orbs conveying a mix of disappointment and utter betrayal. Only, unlike Steve, the look was directed at Rin and Haru wasn’t equipped with sharp claws that could maim furniture and bath toys alike. 

As they entered the three-story building, it was almost like a test to see how long it would take before Haru said something. At first, it was obvious he hoped – secretly hoped – Rin had just brought him there for the sushi restaurant next door.

It wasn’t until he saw the redhead purchasing a time slot and renting out some batting equipment that reality finally set in.

“What are we doing.”

It wasn’t a question, but Rin treated it as such, following the signs through the baseball store to the batting cages. “I wanted to try out another sport.”

“…Then why am I here?”

Rin finally located the exit. The door opened into a fenced, covered hallway running behind a row of batting cages looking into a small field, automatic ball shooters ticking away behind the loud smacking sound as metal bats went for home.

“I thought you might like to try it,” Rin answered, stepping out into the shadows of the metal fencing. He stopped when Haru didn’t follow, turning to give the other a look. “Unless… you don’t think you can do it?”

Familiar sapphire eyes narrowed. “I didn’t say that.”

Rin tried not to smirk. “Then come on – we’re this way.”

The batting center was only about half-full, work and school still in session at three in the afternoon. Their lane was fairly isolated from the others, smells of dirt and city air filling the covered space. Skyscrapers stretched up in the distance, but with the grass in front and the batting sounds masking the distant traffic, it was almost easy to believe they were in a park at Iwatobi instead of Tokyo central.

“Ok, so the way this works,” Rin started explaining, hefting a bat, “Is you have to hit the ball down the field when someone throws it to you.”

“…I know how baseball works, Rin.”

“Then prove it.”

Haru gave him this look. Rin smirked, turned the ball machine on, and stood back to watch as his friend fitted a helmet on, took a position at the mock base, and struck a pose.

“…You really have never done this before.”

“I told you.”

“You also said you knew how to do this. We're not teeing off, Haru - you've actually got to have your bat up to hit something. And where the hell are you looking, anyway? The ball's lower, not a soccer ball on the- oi, watch it!" Rin jumped up, barely keeping Haru from leaning so far forward he caught a still-flying ball the hard way. With his face.

“Shut up, Rin. This is how I do it.”

“Haru, you're not- Ok, here, let me…”

“Let go.”

“I’m just correcting your form.”

“I thought you hadn’t done this either,” Haru said, voice dry from beneath his plastic safety helmet.

Rin shrugged, shameless. “I exaggerated a bit."

Ignoring his friend’s glare, he stepped up behind Haru and away from the still-flying baseballs. “Bend your knees a bit more. It’ll give you some flexibility in the strike.”

“That’s what I’m doing.”

“Not... Um, Ok, let me…”

He took his hat off so the could b chest-to-back, Haru’s royal blue hat in his face, Rin's arms reaching around to grip the bat. When that still didn’t help, he had to practically knee Haru in leg to get him to loosen up. 

“Haru. Relax. Move with the swing.”

“…”

he couldn’t make eye-contact because Haru’s face was hidden by the hat, but he could easily imagine the glare. 

Rin got him going, swinging himself back and forth, adjusting his position. Then he swung their arms back – jointly gripping the bat – and readying to strike. He made a test swing, purposely missing the still-flying balls. Haru’s body was resistant, but his stubbornness soon caved, and he was rocking with the swing, arms and shoulders going back and forth with Rin’s body.

“Ok. See the ball? Wait, then-“

_Thwack_

“See? You did it!”

“…”

“What? It’s nice, right? Working off a little stress like this.”

“…Nn.”

Haru didn’t complain when Rin stayed there for three more swings, moving with his body. “Of course,” Rin added, speaking to the ear he could see, “it’s harder if someone’s throwing the ball. Then you’ve got curves and highs and lows and things I don’t really understand. But it’s fun.”

“…I can do it myself.”

“Oh, right.”

Yeah, no way would Haru want someone hanging off his back while he was trying to bat. Talk about a pain.

"Let's see who can hit the most," Haru said.

Rin looked up at a familiar pair of sapphire eyes. Was he… challenging him to a batting contest?

Rin would need to get the neighboring cage set up, but that was easy. And worth it, if Haru was actually interested in this.

The redhead grinned. “You’re on.”

* * *

It was almost five by the time they left. Haru hit the most balls but Rin hit the farthest. It was impressive not just because Haru was a beginner but also because he seemed to suck at any sport that didn’t involve water (although they did sweat and drink a lot, so maybe that counted).

Rin couldn’t stop grinning.

Was it because he’d won (sort of), and got to work out some stress from this upcoming competition? Maybe. Both exercise and hitting things always made him feel better, and since baseball was a combination of the two, it was hard not to love.

And he wasn’t the only one. Haru actually looked like he was relaxing a bit. It was hard to tell with that stone-like face, but his lips were a little less flat at the corners, his eyes crinkling some when he hit a ball farther than Rin’s.

They’d had fun. 

And bonus – for the first time in two weeks, Haru wasn’t giving him that thousand-yard mystery stare.

So maybe, his impromptu roommate managed to work his troubles out in the batting cages and Rin wouldn’t have to see that confusing look again. Maybe Makoto was right and he was just stressed.

“You want to grab something to eat?” Rin asked. 

They’d left the batting cages, sun starting to fade behind the skyscrapers, casting a yellow-orange tint to the cloud-covered sky. The streets were busy with the off-work crowd, city noise springing up around them.

“You’re already hungry?”

“You’re not?”

Silence, which he took as a yes. Then, "I'll beat you next time."

"Next time, Haru."

Rin, already looking for a place to eat, couldn't have stopped the fond smile if he'd wanted to.

They didn’t end up finding anything because most of the places were too busy. Haru didn’t like the congestion and Rin didn’t care for it either, so by mutual understanding they headed home. The train, however, was packed, and after twenty minutes, they were both glad to be back in the fresh air. Haru seemed to suffer worse because… well, just because, so Rin gave him some space on the walk home.

Eventually the apartment was in sight. Which was great because he was starved.

“So,” Rin began, deciding space was overrated as he threw an arm around Haru’s shoulders, “I guess this is like… a date, right? The two of us out on the town, hanging out, followed by a nice meal at home.”

“It’s not a date,” Haru sighed, rolling his eyes.

Rin pretended to sulk, their faces close enough he could see the other’s dark eyelashes. “I can still do something nice for dinner anyway, right? But no mackerel. You need to eat something else if you want to compete with the star athletes.”

Haru’s trademark annoyance made an appearance now that someone was challenging his mackerel intake. “I compete just fine with mackerel. It motivates me.”

"Mackerel shouldn't motivate anyone for anything but air fresheners."

But then again, Haru was kind of strong. _Was he..._ “You’re not using Gou’s protein powder, are you? ‘cause she tried to feed that to me once and I was sick for two days.”

That earned him an eye-roll. “I eat steak once a week.”

“That’s not enough. Just… try it, and if you don’t like it, I’ll make something else.”

“Like mackerel?”

It hurt to relent, but… some battles had to be lost if he wanted to win the war. For the sake of Haru’s stomach if nothing else. “Yes.”

“Fine.”

Rin let the other go when they got to the base of the apartment steps. Searching his pockets and walking at the same time, he tried to locate his copy of the keys.

Or wait, was he supposed to lock the door when they left? Or was it Haru? Because if it was Haru they might not even-

“Rin.”

He stopped on the fifth step, hair blowing into his face when he turned to look down. “Yeah?”

The dark-haired swimmer was still at the bottom of the stairs, looking a little cold in just a checkered over-shirt. His face didn’t look much better, because his expression… it was clouded with something Rin didn’t recognize. That same blank, borderline-confused mystery glare he’d been giving Rin at random intervals for the past two weeks.

It was back.

“What’s wrong?”

Haru met his eyes, sapphire sparking in the fading sunlight. It looked like he was… trying to decide something? That, or he’d overexerted himself on the ball game. Not out of the question, since the man barely had the stamina to run in the mornings, never mind two hours at the batting cages.

But… it wasn’t that. Haru looked serious. If possible, even more serious than he got over a drained swimming pool.

Rin felt the very air freeze, waiting to hear what was causing the other so much conflict.

“Rin, I-“

“Oh, Haru, there you are!”

Both of them jumped at the female voice. A woman in her sixties came to the balcony above them, holding a small bento in her hands. “I wanted to- oh, hello! I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you had company~” she preened, giving Rin a megawatt smile. “I’m Haru’s neighbor, Mrs. Tanaka.”

“Oh, hi,” Rin greeted, mustering a small grin in return. “I’m Rin Matsuoka, a friend of Haru’s.”

“Well, I just wanted to drop off this bento. Makoto mentioned he’d be gone, and I know he worries about your eating.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Tanaka,” Haru finally answered in his usual monotone, passing Rin on the stairs. “I’ll take it.”

“Let me know if there’s-“

Rin appeared at the top of the stairs, tuning out their conversation when he spotted a grey-haired figure crouched outside Haru’s door. The small person had their head against their knees, small sniffling noises escaping from the olive-green jacket enveloping their frame.

Rin made his way over while Haru finished with the neighbors. And the closer he got, the unknown figure went from vagrant to familiar. “…Nitori?”

The young man jerked up like a puppy put in a sit position. “…Rin-senpai?”

Realizing that it was, in fact, Rin-senpai, Nitori jumped to his feet. And he’d definitely been crying, red around his eyes and dried tear-tracks still on his face. “Um, Rin-senpai, I… can we talk?”

Haru had returned to his side, bento in hand.

They exchanged a wordless glance. Rin, scrubbing the back of his neck, finally smiled at the unexpected guest. “Sure. Come on in.”

Nitori, if possible, beamed even brighter. “Thank you!”

Haru opened the door – which was, in fact, unlocked – and Nitori followed him in, the chatter of his apartment commentary quickly drifting out into the hallway.

Whatever Haru had to say, the moment was gone.

Watching Haru answer Nitori’s compliments with non-committal hums, Rin couldn’t help wondering just what his friend had been trying to say. And thinking he might have to wait a while to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can see Haru being stubborn about 'his way' of doing things. They kind of hinted at that in the last season, so I ran with it. And yes, I checked, they do have batting cages in Japan - I saw it in another manga (reliable source? O_o)
> 
> THANK YOU GUYS for all the kudos and comments... you are honestly motivating me to write this. Seriously. Thank you.
> 
> Side-note, I didn't set out to write a date in this chap. I wandered around my house going "dates are boring. All you do is talk and do stuff and who wants to read that!" (Sorry, past failed dates and lack of writing progress make me cranky). Then my sister rolled her eyes and was like, "what about going to the batting cages?"' and I was like "..." And she went, "How are we even related..." lol


End file.
